Dead End
Dead End is a Survival map for Zombie Panic: Source. About Dead End is a small survival map set in the outskirts of a city just as dusk sets in. The map consists of five main locations: the street, the church, the gas station, the motel, and the graveyard. The map seems to be one of the locations of the first battles against the horde, as evidenced by the quarantine sign on the church (suggesting the church was sanctioned off before the epidemic became too big) and the several squad cars in the road. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *Unlike most maps, staying outdoors is recommended (depending on the server size) as many of the buildings have very tight quarters inside. *If one were to camp on this map, inside the church or on top of the gas station are easily the safest places to hold out. *There are four first aid kits and two kevlar vests that always spawn in this map without fail, know where they are. One kevlar vest and one first aid kit spawn beside each other in room in the church which leads to the graveyard, while another first aid kit spawns behind the podium in the front of the sanctuary. Another kevlar vest spawns in the bathroom of the gas station, and the other first aid kit spawns in the closet on the first floor of the motel. Zombies *Survivors have a far line of sight in the streets, try to approach them stealthily by hiding behind cars and roadblocks and crossing into the motel when possible to exit closer to the survivors. *Try to enter the church before they do and set up an ambush position. If you're particularly sadistic, try to shove the first aid kit out of the room and far into the graveyard out of their sight. *Taking on all the survivors can prove to be a challenge in this map, so using mob rushes may be necessary, if not, the only way to overwhelm the survivors if they're too organized. Version History * ZPS_Deadend was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.0, with the original release of the mod. * ZPS_Deadend received updates in versions 1.4.0, 2.0, 3.0, 3.0.1, and 3.0.7. Trivia * The map likely gets its name from the Dead End road sign beside the gas station. Alternatively, the map could get its name from the fact that the road going through the map is blocked off on both sides by rubble and an oil truck, leaving no escape (for vehicles at least). * There is a button on the garage door of the gas station, pressing it will trigger a sound to play of what seems to be either a Vortiguant from Half-Life 2 saying "Weeeee Seeeeaaaarrcchhh" in an almost comical manner. This can only be done once per round. Note that Nightmare also has a button like this. * This is one of the maps which has a dead Eugene ragdoll placed on it, the others being Harvest and Nightmare. * The gas station's name seems to be Exxon, but the logo has been obscured by ash. * It's possible to get up by the church's balcony by pushing the desks, making it possible to climb up to there. * This map was made by Knights, the same mapper who made Nightmare, Haunted, and Police Station. * In teaser material from prior to the release of Zombie Panic! Source 1.0, ZPS_Deadend was called ZPS_Church. Gallery 2012-11-15_00003.jpg|The gas station and the dead end sign 2012-11-15_00004.jpg|The interior of the church 2012-11-15_00005.jpg|The graveyard 2012-11-15_00006.jpg|The survivors' spawn location 2012-11-15_00007.jpg|An elevator in the motel covered in blood, showing a poster for Zombie Panic: Source behind its doors 2012-11-15_00008.jpg|The gas station from afar 2012-11-15_00009.jpg|The dead Eugene ragdoll 2012-11-15_00010.jpg|The outside of the church viewed from the street 2012-11-15_00012.jpg|The human spawn again 2013-02-18_00019.jpg|The street and the church 2013-02-18_00020.jpg|The motel by the gas station 2013-02-18_00021.jpg|The road leading from the human spawn to the gas station 2013-02-18_00022.jpg|The interior of the motel 2013-02-18_00023.jpg|The entrance to the church Category:Maps